Frozen Yogurt Love
by iMickyChan
Summary: Edward Cullen has been in love with Bella Swan for the longest time now. Will she ever be more than just his sister's best friend? A trip to buy frozen yogurt just may change everything. EdwardxBella!


So here's my first dabble into the world of Twilight. I was seriously craving some frozen yogurt. Have any of you heard of Tuttimelon? That place is to die for. And then this story kind of just hit me. Frozen yogurt and Edward Cullen = tons of love.

This story is written entirely in Edward's point of view because hey, Bella had the entire Twilight saga to herself and I felt the need to write from another perspective. It was surprisingly entertaining. The characters are all human.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV.**

"I want some frozen yogurt."

"Uh-huh."

My eyes never left the television screen but I could tell that my sister was getting increasingly more agitated. She had stopped bouncing up and down like a ball of energy, and the only time she ever stopped moving was when she was angry.

"Edward, you have a car."

"Why yes, yes I do have a car."

I noticed her frown turn into a scowl in my peripheral vision.

"A car that can drive me to the place that sells frozen yogurt."

"Shockingly enough, my car can drive to many places," I smirked as she let out a frustrated sigh. Messing with Alice was just too much fun.

"Edward Cullen, you insufferable twat! I wil-" Alice stopped mid-sentence and an almost predatory gleam shone in her eyes. I turned to face her completely, watching her with a wary look as she pulled out her cell-phone and pushed a few numbers.

She wouldn't dare.

"Bella!"

She did.

I started cussing at her under my breath. She _knew_ that Bella was my one weakness. I was completely whipped. Was it possible to be whipped when you weren't even dating the girl? My heart flopped a bit in my chest at the thought. But I wanted to be dating her so badly.

It's official, I've turned into a complete sap.

Alice snapped her phone shut and beamed at me triumphantly, "Bella says that she wouldn't mind frozen yogurt."

I could only glare at her as I mumbled in resignation, "Let me go get my car keys."

* * *

The first time I saw Isabella Swan was also the last time that my heart would beat for anyone else but her. Alice had been blabbing about having made friends with the new girl who also moved to the cold and dreary town of Forks, Washington. I was surprised that someone had willingly become her friend.

First off, there were very few people that could deal with the walking bundle of hyper that was Alice, and anyone that could deal with her had to be equally insane. For this reason, I wasn't too eager to meet this new friend of hers. Second, all of the girls that I had met during my residence at Forks seemed incredibly superficial and aggravating. Alice was of the same opinion and she made that fact known. Of course there were a few exceptions. Some of the girls could be considered normal but they still gawked, stared, and didn't hesitate to throw themselves at me which made them just as bad in my book.

The only people I could stand were Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. All of them were new in town as well. Was there some unwritten law in Forks that demanded all of the hormonal teenage girls to jump the new guys in town? Or did we really have bright flashing neon signs pointing to our heads screaming fresh meat? Unfortunately for them, two of the three bachelors had quickly paired off.

Emmett was with Rosalie now and Jasper was with Alice, leaving me at the mercy of the rabid fan-girls. Though if I had any say in the matter I'd rather be dating someone too, but not just anybody, I wanted Bella.

Isabella Swan: moved from Phoenix, Arizona to live with her dad, the Chief of Police here at Forks. Not that I was keeping tabs on her or anything. She was in the same year as the rest of us, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and I included, all seniors at Forks High. At first the entire school was abuzz with news about our arrival but it would seem that Bella enrolled even later than us making her the shinier new toy.

One day during lunch, I heard Alice approaching our table in the cafeteria. It's about downright impossible to _not_ hear Alice whenever she's in the same vicinity. This time she was dragging someone along with her.

"Alice...I don't think this is such a good idea."

Those were the first words I ever heard her speak. Even then, her voice sounded refreshing like a peal of twinkling bells. The next thing I knew my nostrils were being assaulted by the scent of strawberries and lilac, a most intoxicating combination.

My head snapped up when Alice pulled out the chair next to me and all but pushed the poor girl she had been towing into it. I did a double-take as my eyes widened. Sitting next to me was the most exquisite creature I had ever laid eyes upon.

She had long mahogany hair that was littered with all different shades of brown. Her lips were pink and pouty, and her cheeks seemed to be permanently tinted with a blush. But above all else, I found myself drowning in her eyes which were colored an enrapturing molten chocolate.

I was just barely aware that she had introduced herself to everyone else at the table and was now looking at me with a strange expression on her face. My breath caught in my throat. _She_ was looking at _me_.

I slowly regained my senses and noticed that Alice had been flailing her arms in my direction like a mad woman.

"Earth to Edward! Bella's trying to say hi!"

She huffed with indignation, "Don't worry about it Bella. He's always been like that, kind of anti-social, kind of hating on all women. I secretly think he's gay."

That snapped me out of my reverie completely.

"Alice, I am not gay!"

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, no doubt startled by my loud outburst when before I hadn't even responded to her greeting. I suddenly felt like the world's biggest jerk and had the decency to look a bit bashful.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that...I was a bit distracted."

Jasper coughed loudly in the background and whispered a few words into Emmett's ears.

Emmett then let out a loud guffaw, "Right. Distracted, I wonder why?"

I always knew that Jasper was sometimes too perceptive for his own good and turned to give them a menacing look.

"Shut it, assholes."

Bella let out a small giggle, music to my ears, and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella."

I took her hand in mine and shook it, feeling the electric spark that shot between us. I hope she felt it too.

"I'm Edward Cullen, brother of the insane lady next to you."

_And hopefully your future boyfriend. _

* * *

That's how I ended up standing in front of the most infuriating girl ever, paying for Alice and Bella's respective cups of frozen yogurt. Alice could get me to do anything if it concerned Bella; I was just head over heels. I looked down at the annoying girl's name-tag: Lauren. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Ohmygosh! You're like Edward Cullen! We have the same history class together! I didn't know you liked frozen yogurt!"

So, that's why. It didn't stop me from wincing as her nasally voice pierced the air.

"Uh, right...Lauren is it? If you don't mind I was just going to pay for the yogurt and leave."

"Oh, of course!" she giggled. It sounded nothing like Bella's giggles. For her it came across like the sound of a wheezing whale. "Let me ring this up for you!"

She messed up a few times in entering the numbers. I'm sure she was doing it on purpose as she tried to keep up the small talk. Then again, Lauren kept batting her fake eyelashes at me so she wasn't exactly watching what buttons she was pressing on the cash register anyway. She kept going on and on about how I must have a big appetite for buying two cups of frozen yogurt and ended that comment with an all too hopeful hint that maybe we should go out sometime.

I cut her off immediately, "The yogurt isn't for me. It's for my sister and Bella. Isabella Swan? You know her right? She's in our history class too."

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced over my shoulders and for the first time, noticed Alice and Bella perched against the wall engaged in an animated discussion.

"Of course, Bella," she pursed her lips angrily, "the new girl."

_The girl that you're not._

After that, she took the hint and finished ringing me up and yelled "next!" none too softly. I sighed with relief and was about to walk over to Alice and Bella with the two cups when a manicured hand latched onto my arm.

"Eddie! What a coincidence!"

Tanya Denali. Unlike Lauren, this girl couldn't take a hint. Was today the "let's throw fake plastic barbie look-alikes at Edward" day? I quickly shrugged her off.

"My name is not Eddie. Please, don't call me that."

She pouted and gave me what she thought was an adorable puppy-dog look. It wasn't endearing in the least.

"Don't be such a sourpuss! Anyways, want to hang out with me and the girls later?"

She gestured to the group of heavily made-up girls sitting at a table in the corner: Victoria, Jessica, Heidi, Kate, and Irina. Great, the entire posse was here.

"I think I'd rather not," I spoke tersely.

"But Eddie!"

Tanya looked beyond shocked. I guess it wasn't everyday that someone turned her down. I knew that the boys at Forks High with the exception of me, Jasper, and Emmet found her attractive but for what reason was beyond me. Her shallow beauty couldn't even hold a candle to Bella's breath-taking appearance.

I noticed that Alice and Bella had stopped talking and were now looking in my direction. I panicked. Wonderful, now Bella would get the wrong impression and never go out with me, not with Tanya sinking her claws into me like some territorial lioness.

I had to end this quick.

"For the last time, please don't call me Eddie. My name is Edward, got that? Your little pet name is unnerving. No one calls me that," she opened and closed her mouth unattractively, "And look, Tanya I'm not and never will be interested. There's already someone I like."

Before she had a chance to respond I felt a hesitant tug on the sleeve of my sweater. Bella had walked over and was looking at me curiously.

"Umm," Bella murmured as she turned her head to look at Alice who was currently giving her a thumbs-up, "Eddie? Can we go now?"

Glancing back at my sister I knew that she had understood my entire diatribe against Tanya and that she had set Bella up to this, pet name and all. But still, hearing Bella call me Eddie made me feel all bubbly inside. She could call me whatever she liked. With her, it was charming. With Tanya, it was like nails on a chalkboard.

"But," Tanya was flabbergasted, "I thought....ugh!" She stalked off with her hands on her hips.

Bella immediately removed her hand from my arm. I had to fight to keep a frown from my face because I already missed the contact.

"Sorry about that, Alice told me to do it. But, I mean if you were talking to her, I can go bring her back. Gah, what was I thinking! That was Tanya Denali! Of course you'd want to be talking to her. I'll go get her."

She was stuttering and ranting at this point. I chuckled and turned her back around.

"No, Bella. You were saving me. I'm not particularly fond of Tanya."

"What? Really? But she's absolutely gorgeous!" she said perplexed.

"Not even nearly as gorgeous as someone I know," I responded while staring straight at her.

A look of recognition dawned across her features. "Oh, I get it. That girl you like right?"

Shit! How much had she heard!?!

Sensing my alarm she hastily added, "Don't worry about it, I won't pry."

Maybe it was just my wishful thinking but I thought I caught a dejected look flash across her face. Either way I handed her the cup of yogurt and quickly refused to let her pay me back before walking over to Alice and giving her a cup as well. It didn't take long for Alice to notice what else I had done.

"Hey! Why is Bella's cup bigger than mine?"

"They ran out of the larger sized ones," I replied nonchalantly.

She looked at me, clearly annoyed. "They did not and you know it!"

Glancing back and forth between me and Bella she threw her hands up in the air.

"You two are disgustingly cute. I think I'm going to puke, so when you're done with all of this sexual tension you can meet me back at the car."

Bella turned a furious shade of red.

"Alice!" she hissed.

My sister just waved as she walked out the door and into the parking lot. Bella was quick to follow but I stopped her just outside the shop. I ran my hands through my hair nervously. How was I supposed to do this? I decided to just blurt it out.

"Bella, how do you feel about me?"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights and there was that blush that I loved so much again. She clutched at the hem of her jacket with one hand and started wringing it uneasily.

"What do you mean?"

She was not going to make this easy for me.

"I mean, do you like me?"

If possible, her cheeks turned an even brighter red color. Bella buried her face in her hands, not looking at me at all. She was mumbling.

"I'm sorry, so so so sorry. It kind of just happened and I knew that you knew! And oh gosh, it's probably bothering you right? The random new girl crushing on the one guy that all of the girls wa-"

I felt a myriad of emotions hit me all at once: shocked that she liked me too, angry that she would put herself down like that, and finally absolute elation.

Bella Swan liked me! _Me_!

I felt like doing a little happy dance. Instead I cut her off and kissed her on impulse.

"Mmph!" her eyes widened in surprise as my lips made contact with hers. The hand gripping the frozen yogurt went slack and dropped it as she started to reciprocate and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt like I was walking on cloud-nine. I was kissing the girl of my dreams and she tasted like a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. Eventually we both had to stop to catch our breaths.

I pressed my forehead against hers and whispered, "I don't just like you, and if I do this is a very intense like. I think I've loved you since the day you sat down next to me in the cafeteria."

I knew that everything I was saying sounded extremely cliché. That all of society was reproaching teenagers for carelessly tossing the word love around as if it was nothing, but I was determined to prove them wrong. I couldn't imagine my life without Bella. For the past couple of months I had been finding random excuses to be around her as much as possible and whenever we were together, things just clicked. She understood me more than anyone and I had grown to memorize and adore all of her little quirks. With her, the world stood still. We were comfortable together and it was the type of comfort that I would die to selfishly keep forever.

While other teenagers flinched at the thought of commitment and family, my dream was to one day make her my wife and mother to my children. I believed in soul-mates and I had undoubtedly found one in her just like my parents had found soul-mates in each other. I had always wanted what Carlisle and Esme had. The moment I saw Bella, I knew that I had found it.

So societal pressure and expectations be damned, I loved this girl.

Bella just stared back at me, her chocolate orbs probing before whispering back, "I think I'm falling in love with you too."

I almost groaned before pressing our lips back together in a passionate and heated kiss. This time, Bella was the first to break apart apparently just noticing that she had dropped the frozen yogurt on the curb. It was melting even in the cold Forks weather.

"Edward! The yogurt!"

I growled as I nuzzled her neck affectionately, peppering short kisses along her jaw-line.

"I'll buy you another one later," I said before claiming her lips again. "Besides, do you really care about yogurt right now?"

Her eyes were glazed over and her lips looked properly kissed. I smiled at my handiwork.

"I guess not," she mumbled back.

With my trademark crooked grin plastered across my face I held her hand and started walking back to the car.

"I think this means I have the right to punch the daylights out of Mike Newton the next time he looks at you inappropriately."

I lifted our interlaced fingers to my mouth before kissing her knuckles gently.

"Because you're mine now," I uttered with conviction.

She blushed again and broke out into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Does this mean I was that girl you were talking to Tanya about?" she asked.

I chuckled at how adorably oblivious she was before replying, "The one and only."

We reached the car when Alice's voice cut into our pleasant bubble of happiness.

"So are you two done making out now?"

"Yeah," I grinned, "for now."

She rolled her eyes at us, "Good, because I would like my best friend back for a moment. We have things to discuss."

I opened the passenger door and buckled Bella in, giving her one last peck on the lips before opening the back door for Alice.

"Didn't you hear me! I wanted to talk to her Edward!"

"And you can still do that with Bella sitting next to me in the front. So be a good girl and stay in the backseat."

Alice pursed her lips and sat down with resentment as Bella smiled apologetically back at her.

"Okay Caveward, when we go home we're going to have to work out a time schedule. I can't have you hogging my best friend all the time, going all cave-man on her ass."

Before, I might have feared for my life because an angry Alice meant that I had to watch my back every minute of every day. Her revenge schemes sometimes got out of hand. But at the moment, as I looked at the stunning girl next to me, I didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

Rate and comment so that Edward will buy you some frozen yogurt.

-iMickyChan!


End file.
